


first time for everything

by listenup_folks



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: people say there's a first time for everything.Camila's pretty sure Lauren's been her first time for everything there is to be done.





	1. one

When Camila was seven years old she had her first kiss.

It was in her best friend's bedroom. Lauren was her best friend.

You see, they were the kind of best friends who were attached at the hip since they weren't even a full year old. Their families lived a few blocks away form each other but that first halloween that the two could walk, their mothers had met at last minute candy shopping and by default the girls became close friends while their moms did.

They'd been inseparable since they can remember though, wreaking havoc anywhere they went, torturing their parents together, later on torturing Lauren's little siblings and being tortured back.

The two were made to know each other is what the moms would say with a laugh, but the fathers had a more immature need to tease that they'd end up married.

The first actual memories they have of each other are mainly bubble baths that were normal for four year olds to share, and movies in Camila's family den that had a huge screen (huge for five year old at least), and really just spending all of their time together no matter what.

So seven year old Camila, she knew that people often forgot their childhood memories with age, but her's consisted of Lauren, her and Lauren and her Lauren so she was absolutely sure she'd keep them forever.

"Lo what'd'ya wanna watch tonight?" Camila asks as she looks over her insanely large collection of Disney DVDs.

That was one of her favorite things about Lauren's house, other than Lauren herself of course. Camila was awestruck by how many movies Lauren had. The older girl always collected them, made sure to update Camila after school on days when she'd come home to find her mom bought her more. Update Camila as well on the days when Chris would scratch a DVD and she'd need a hug to stop crying over the three second glitch it created.

It was a thing that Lauren did, Lauren's thing, and to Camila it was so cool that every time she walked into the bedroom it was habit to check the DVDs in place of books on Lauren's book shelf.

"Hmm, I don't know Camzi," Lauren hums in thought, not really paying Camila any attention though as she plays with some Toy Story acton figures her dad had bought her last weekend. "What'd'you wanna watch tonight?" she replies after a few minutes, maybe more of silence form both girls who were distracted.

She shouldn't have asked Camila.

Lauren knows that whenever Camila picks the movie they watch Aladdin, and it's not that she has a problem with Aladdin, but scenarios like this? where both girls are too distracted by different things and Lauren accidentally gives up her advantage of choice? They happen a lot. Meaning Camila gets to have that advantage of choice, meaning Aladdin is watched, a lot.

"Camz this is boring," Lauren whines once they're a solid ten minutes in. They're cuddled up on Lauren's bed and playing with Camila's hair had been entertaining enough for the older girl for some time but not enough for her to sit through this without her usual complaints.

"Shhhhh," see there's Camila's usual ignorance (or faux ignorance, whatever) to Lauren's boredom.

"Can't we do something else?" Lauren finally voices again after another forty minutes pass.

She doesn't really remember how she managed to kill that much of the movie, but like, the songs are good, and the hand Camila has out for her to manipulate and play with is kind of keeping her from going insane.

"Lolo it's almost over," Camila counters, finally turning to face Lauren in attempt to pout her way to the end of the film but Lauren's pout is on too and now it's best man win.

"Please, Camzi?" Lauren flutters her eyelashes in an adorable little way that has little Camila's facade crumbling. She really is a sucker for her best friend.

"Fine, fine, fine," Camila relents and Lauren does a little fist bump of victory. "But hold on, you got any better ideas?"

Lauren's eyes widen as she thinks of just the thing to kill time and replace Aladdin, but her face flushes before she can say it.

"What is it Lo," Camila urges, reading her friend's face and eager to know where this is going.

"Well so umm... I was talking to Vero the other day and-"

"Lolo what did I tell you about hanging out with those older girls? They're so scary sometimes I don't get how you do it," Camila notes to herself mainly. If there's one thing she kind of resented about her best friend it was how good she is with other people.

Vero and Lucy and Alexa had been girls a year up from them, but in elementary school a year up might as well be ten years. Lauren knew them from her travel soccer team which Camila couldn't play because her mother is pregnant and she needs to help around the house, but she was slightly jealous of how easily Lauren blended right in with the older girls.

"Go on though, I won't interrupt this time," Camila adds, knowing if Lauren's blushing (Lauren never blushes), it must be kind of big.

"They said they practiced kissing," Lauren spits out almost like it's one word. "Like umm... with each other... and I mean, if you wanted to, if you would think that's okay I thought maybe you and me could, you know?" she offers up nervously and Camila furrows her eyebrows because she doesn't know a lot about kissing other than two things.

One, it's what her mama and papa did because they were in love, is why they always said. And two, that sticky boy Austin asked her to kiss him and she'd much rather kiss Lauren than him.

So, being the nervous girl she is, she doesn't give a verbal answer, she just nods, one harsh nod that has Lauren beaming and herself flushing and then Lauren flushing and then both girls flustered because they don't know what to do.

"Okay so do we just like press our mouths together?" Camila asks once the moment of awkwardness, which isn't really awkwardness since they're like seven, has settled.

"Umm... I think yes? I'm not sure I haven't kissed anyone before."

"Okay well umm... come closer," Camila decides to demand, even though the two are already impossibly close as it is.

"Alright," Lauren says once she's moved to face Camila and their foreheads are almost touching. "Umm... here," she says quietly, maybe to herself, then leans in and before Camila can close her yes Lauren's lips are on her own.

She pulls away after four seconds. Camila thinks four is going to be her new favorite number.

"Oh," Lauren sighs once it's done, not moving away completely but not making move to do anything else.

"Umm, that was fun, nice," Camila decides with a shy smile and a few nods to herself, making her forehead knock against Lauren's. "Can we do it again?" she finally requests, wanting a chance to close her eyes this time.

"Yes we can Camzi," Lauren grins, happy her friend enjoyed it since she did too. "You can lead in this time."

They exchange about a hundred more pecks before they fall asleep, giggling against each other with no sense of what it could mean to have felt so right.


	2. two

Camila's first official date is in seventh grade with Michael Clifford who's in most of her classes. 

He'd been asking her out for weeks, or to dance at slow dances, and she'd been avoiding him at all costs, but Lauren encouraged her to say yes so she could get her first boyfriend and that was that in Camila's mind. 

The key word from the above sentence though it "official". Her first unofficial date is when she's in sixth grade, and it's with her best friend Lauren Jauregui. 

"Camz if you're not dressed yet I'm going to kick you," Lauren declares as she makes her way into her friend's room without knocking, rolling her yes when Camila is mid dress instead of ready like she was supposed to be five minutes ago. 

"Camila," Lauren starts with a sigh at her predictable best friend. "It's a fifteen minute walk, the movie starts in twenty minutes. That doesn't give us like any time to get snacks or a good seat," she pouts and Camila frowns because Lauren knows how late she always is so usually they take that into account when it comes to planning things. 

Lauren and been with Keaton and a bunch of seventh graders after school though so Camila knows she must've just been distracted. 

"Look I'm sorry okay," Camila says as she pulls her t shirt over her head, "but look on my bed, under the comforter I had to hide it form my mom." 

"Oh my gosh," Lauren says, eleven year old her awestruck by the piles of candy revealed when she does so. "Camz this is amazing, like seriously a dream come true," Lauren smiles brightly, knowing they'd devour all of this even the candies they don't like. "But like not to sound ungrateful because I am - so grateful, but like how are we supposed to sneak this all in?"

"Well," Camila starts and makes her way over to her desk to grab the little purse her mother got her once she entered middle school, since she was one step closer to becoming a woman. "I'll put some in this thing, we can do some in out shirts, some in our pants, and the rest is for the sleepover after."

Lauren looks up with a grin at that because usually Camila hates sleepovers. She'll end up staying over until three am half the time but still want to go to her own bed at the end of the day. 

It wasn't really an issue since they lived three houses down from each other, but Lauren missed the careless five year ld Camila who lived where Lauren was no matter what. The fact that Camila is the one wanting a sleepover, even if it is at her own house is enough to put a smile on Lauren's face. 

"Lolo? Anybody home?" Camila snaps in her zoned out friend's face after a minute of Lauren just smiling at her. She loves Lauren's smile and all but it was getting creepy. "You good?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, sorry about that," Lauren replies, shaking her head lightly and regaining her trace of thoughts. "I'm glad you want to have a sleepover though, we'll have to stop by my house on the way back."

"Speaking of which, you came up here to make me leave?" Camila asks, looking at the clock and hoping Lauren won't get mad that she just wasted another three minutes. 

"Right," Lauren nods, not having it in her to be mad at her goofily smiling friend but eyes widening when she sees the time. "You're lucky they have so many trailers," she teases which Camila groans at because the trailers are the best part. Lauren just laughs her off and throws an arm around her shoulder, leading her best friend down towards the theater. 

The walk is full of jokes and laughter and Camila tripping over curbs and by the time they're there they surprisingly beat the movie. (Probably because Lauren made Camila jog for the first street to get their time back). 

"Lo I can pay for my own-"

"Nonsense, babe I got you," Lauren cuts her off, paying with the twenty dollar bill she'd been saving for weeks not knowing what was worth twenty dollars. "No arguments," she adds and the girls are too busy smiling to each other to notice that the teen ticket girl is smiling on at the adorableness of them. 

"So are you sure this movie is going to be any good?" Camila asks as they push into the theater and quickly find their seats (they both like the back's view better), piling out their candy as they take their seats and laughing when the pile takes up almost a whole seat.

"Camz have I ever not picked a good movie?" Lauren asks wiggling her brows teasingly making Camila giggle. 

"Um, yes, like a hundred different times probably should I list them all?" she asks and Lauren playfully shoves her before curling up to her side. 

"Shh," Lauren husks out against her shoulder, "the movies gonna be startin'," she quips in a playful baby voice that makes Camila shake her head but laugh at the same time. 

So Camila spent her first dye curled up with her best friend in a movie theater, watching that movie Shorts that she barely remembers because she wasn't really focusing on the film, more like how it felt to have Lauren holding her. 

After the movie they stopped at a Five Guys down the block (that Camila paid for this time) then went back to Camila's for the sleepover that had been promised. 

Camila's first date with Michael wasn't really like that at all. 

It was kind of a triple date? Or quadruple? She doesn't really remember talking to Michael that much, they just went with a group of friends (Michael's mainly, not hers) to Friendlies and he kind of just talked to Ashton and then blushed a lot while staring at Camila.

It's not really a stand out date if she's being honest. 

The movies with Lauren is kind of an unofficial weekly date at that point though, so Camila figures that's enough. Who needs official dates anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> so much for studying, I've decided this and Me as me, You as You are going to be like mini-medium sized fics but I won't update them too often cause I'm busy af so yes, let me now what you think.


End file.
